


Together

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 12 2016 Hummel Holidays: gingerbread
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Together

“Kurt, remember when you told me your dad took you to a festival of trees and the Nutcracker Suite? There is a festival of trees here that is matched with a gingerbread house festival. Everything will be up for bidding and the proceeds go to various youth arts programs around the city. They are looking for people to volunteer and to make creations.” Adam said as soon as Kurt answered his phone. “There is a poster up here at NYU.”

“Would we have time and what size for items?” Kurt asked.

“If I call and get details, will you work together on something for it with me?”

“It sounds fun.” Kurt said. “I’d love to.”

Kurt tucked into his class and instead of concentrating on set design from script reading, Kurt drew Christmas Tree themes that could be done for not too much and gingerbread houses.

Adam called just after Kurt’s class ended to tell Kurt he’d started the gingerbread and that tree had to be at least 4 feet tall or they could do a garland and wreath set. He told Kurt he had red, white, green and black four inch wide ribbon that would work for either and he knew someplace that he could get either trees or wreaths and to bring what Kurt thought would be fun to decorate with when he came.

Kurt stopped at the candy store on the way home and bought runts and chocolate rocks, cotton candy in various colors and gum and all sorts of other little candies and candy’s like starbursts and gummies that could be molded. Then he saw an idea that made him smile and he knew what he wanted to do. He left with a bunch of starlight mints as well.

A stop at a craft store for plastic bulbs in various shapes and sizes, various colored boas and pompoms, googly eyes, felt, white yarn and big darning needles, cookie cutters of all shapes and sizes and smaller ribbon later and Kurt was on his way to Adam’s apartment.

Adam’s apartment smelled divine when Kurt arrived. Adam was behind the counter mixing another batch of gingerbread and Kurt went right to him.

“I’ve got an idea for a tree or wreath, I think I would work for either, but it is a bit odd.” Kurt said

“And that is?”

“Sesame Street.” Kurt said. “Mainly the monsters.”

“That could work.” Adam said. “Do you want to do a wreath or tree?”

Kurt sighed. “I think a tree. I also bought cookie cutters which we could use to make cookies or just hang on the tree and I thought we could make little candy containers as well…I figure we should have hot glue and heavy cardstock paper from making Christmas decorations earlier.”

Adam smiled. “Alright, let’s spill out all our treasures and see what we have that works. Draw up your ideas.”

Kurt drew out his ideas for the characters they would need and placed bulbs with each. 

“I’ve got Big Bird, Cookie monster, Elmo, Grover, and Oscar.” Kurt said.

“How about Bert and Ernie?” Adam asked.

Kurt nodded. “We could do those.”

“How about Henry, the Count, and Kermit?” Adam asked.

“And Telly. And Zoe. And Rosita.” Kurt added.

“If we can make all those, we could then see what else we would need to make a tree look full.”

“We can google other monsters to add. I’m sure some have been added since I watched it much last.”

Adam laughed. “I know some have because when I watched it with my nieces last year I didn’t know several of the characters.”

“We’ll have enough, I’m sure.” Kurt smiled. “I need the hot glue gun. You draw out your gingerbread house plans. I’ll look up each monster so we can get the faces decent. I wish I could think of a way to do snuffy.”

Adam put on Christmas music and Kurt got to work on ornaments while Adam baked.

They chatted and sang along with songs and talked about baking with family and watching TV when little and what things their families had always done together.

It was a perfect way to spend the afternoon and evening. 

Adam made dinner and they ate between putting up the walls of the gingerbread grocers. While they let the icing set on those, Adam dragged Kurt down to the dollar store and Kurt met Percy, who helped Adam start up the Apples when Adam was a first year at NYADA. Percy had the connections to several smaller fake Christmas trees. His sister had just had a winter wedding and was donating the trees they used to decorate with. He actually sent Kurt and Adam back to Adam’s place with two trees and enough lights to light them. Kurt gave Percy and his sister ornaments…the first set of Oscar and Henry which weren’t quite what Kurt wanted but was good enough to know which characters they were.

They built the front food stands for the grocers, little boxes and tables and bins to put under the awning Adam was making out of a fruit roll up. Kurt and Adam filled the crates and bins with runts and other small candies formed into veggies and fruits. They created a cobblestone type pavement for the front. They made roof tiles out of gum. While Kurt was piping the windows details, Adam strung lights on the tree and wrapped it in the green ribbon.

They had ended up with twenty monster and puppet ornaments. They had both heads of the two headed monster and Prairie Dawn and Abby and Guy Smiley, Ruby, and baby bear. They had extras their favorites…Oscar and Cookie Monster and Bert and Ernie and Big Bird and Harry, which Adam tucked into a box for their tree.

Kurt couldn’t help beaming when Adam called it their tree.

They decided to hang a dozen cookie cutters and then make two dozen treat tubes. It wasn’t a packed tree, but it was a full enough tree that both Kurt and Adam thought it might make the charity some money.

Kurt stayed over. He had come to love staying over at Adam’s.

Not just for the sex, like his roommates insisted. Oh, they had sex. Kurt hadn’t made them wait long once they got back together, since that had been one of the buttons Rachel and Blaine had pushed to get him back with Blaine for that brief time during March and April and May, before Kurt came to his senses in summer and broke it off again. Often they didn’t have ‘full out’ sex, as Kurt put it. 

Kurt liked sleeping cuddled next to Adam, he liked midnight frottage and morning wake-ups via blow jobs. He liked the constant touching they engaged in at Adam’s, hands caressing as they passed each other, or held as they sat and watched something. Adam loved pulling Kurt’s feet into his lap as they sat together on the sofa, or tucking Kurt into his side for snuggles.

He liked watching things he liked to watch with Adam. He liked watching things Adam liked to watch.

He liked sharing space with Adam…and their lives. He hadn’t ever felt like things were evenly shared with Blaine…or even ever at the loft. It was wonderful.

And Adam was constantly coming up with things like the Gingerbread house to do. It made Kurt feel a part of where he lived. It was nice. And Kurt was ever so glad he had not messed it up completely.


End file.
